Talk:Killer Instinct/@comment-25603146-20151106032727/@comment-25603146-20151109073018
"They don't necessarily translate to one another. For example, Oni is the most powerful character in the Street Fighter series by a hefty margin, but when if you play him... he's not overwhelming or broken at all. He's a playable character on tournaments like any other. Gameplay/movelist =/= actual canonical strength." That is gameplay mechanics. Oni is obviously established to be stronger than the rest of the cast in the canon, that much isn't disputed, so that would be an actual example of gameplay mechanics. What I am saying here is that Tusk is not established to be stronger than the rest of the cast in-canon, nor is this necessarily even the only instance of him having supernatural power. Boot Kick is high-speed defiance of physics, Jungle Tumble leaves after-images, Pillar of Flames literally summons of pillar of flames, several attacks have him levitate for multi-hit combos or turn his sword into a laser blade... so if you are trying to tell me that this is inconsistent, then how about no? Otherwise, I don't see what you are getting at, as the canon of KI has never stated one person to be > another by too much of a margin. "Hate to burst your bubble but yeah... often time a lot of gameplay movelists are made with humor in mind of made to fit a theme of a character/game." And that's not the meteors. That would be the T-rex, if anything. Here's the thing, though... when a verse stays consistent with these gags? They sort of cease to be capable of being written off as gag feats. A good case of this in action would be the Nipponverse. Basically, humorous =/= illegit, that's absolutely, horrifically biased against more cartoony verses, just for the record. "The themeology of the game makes it clear that often times it's not meant to be taken at face value." Okay, all of the characters are featless because we can't anything they do seriously. :/ ...using a character's theme as an excuse to disregard feats? ...unless you're still talking about the T-rex, (which again, isn't even relevant here because that's a different finisher) trying to ignore Tusk's Meteor finisher because it fits his theme of all things is just silly in my opinion. Like, can you imagine if we did that for Jack-O? What about for Mewtwo? Both of them have cinematic finishers in gameplay, and they are perfectly legitimate. There is no reason that these are not the same that you've presented so far, and your only real argument as far as I can tell is that it's non-canon and/or a gag feat. "'Was it ever stated that Tusk wasn't City Block Level?' Sorry... that's not how things work around here. You are committing a fallacy here, the burden of proof is on YOU, not me. Please read the rules and this page especially when having a debate: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Fallacy#3._Burden_of_proof_fallacy" That's not what I meant by that, stop twisting my words. What I am pointing out is that there is no reason to assume that it is gameplay mechanics and gameplay mechanics only, as the fact that can use them in-game is never contradicted in the canon proper. Unless you'd like to prove that it is? "Let's also suppose that it can summon meteors... Where and how did you get those calcs anyway? There is no time frame, size or anything to indicate how you got that energy. So again, you have to show why Tusk is City Block Level, this is the important part of the conversation." "Good stuff, let's hope it's legit when I double-check it..." ^Did you miss that part? Not to mention, my own obligations to my family, academic life, and personal life take precedence over a site that, quite honestly, I didn't plan on investing months of my own, personal time into the growth of. So you will have to remain patient, for now.